


ASSIGNMENT

by WR18NG



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR18NG/pseuds/WR18NG
Summary: Wherein Josh Cullen ask Felip Jhon a little help with his Math assignment but after, Felip want to check a different assignment.
Relationships: JoKen - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	ASSIGNMENT

**Author's Note:**

> This is random and I don't know if I can give justice to it. Hoping it will... 
> 
> And it's pretty much unedited so, sorry for the typos and grammatical error ahead, tamad po ako magproofread :D

Felip's POV

I'm busy with my phone when I felt someone sit on the empty seat in front of me. When I raise my head I saw Cullen who was intently looking at me. From his eyes my eyes focuses on his lips who looked deliciously parted at the moment, well it always looked delicious and inviting. 

"Hoy!" He said and waved in front of me.

"O?" I said as I looked in his eyes again.

Once again I am mesmerize by his eyes, he really have this enigmatic pair of eyes, it was not big nor small, it was so-so, it look innocent with a pint of mischief in him.

"Turuan mo ko sa Math." He said and open his note that made his hair fall sideways, some are even covering his eyes.

I put down my phone when he push his notes my way. "Saan ba dito?" I asked as I looked at his notebook.

He stood up and lean forward as he pointed out the one he wanted me to teach him. But what caught my attention was how beautifully bended he was on the table with his ass hanging on the edge and his stomache and chest laid flat on the table, seeing him in that position made me remember some stuff. Pleasurable stuff. 

As he lean in I smell his usual fruity scent that I love so much, it matches his natural body odor and it seems to adding to his sexual pheromones, bewitching those around him with just his scent. 

"Felip, ito oh, alam mo ba 'to?" He asked reverting me to my senses.

I glance at the one his pointing. "Oo, sisiw lang yan." I said and bit my lower lip as I regard his short yet lean pale fingers. I wonder if my teeth will leave mark if I suck on it, rough and hard. Hmm.

"Turuan mo na ko." He stood up and nudge me to move on the side as he want to sit on my seat. But because I didn't move he ended up sitting on my lap.

Now, now, this is more interesting. 

"Hala, sorry." He said but I hold his tiny waist when he tried to move and rested my chin on his right shoulder placing my lips near his ear.

"Stay." I said and he nodded, hesistantly. 

I felt how he tenses up and become a little uncomfortable. Is he feeling it? I wonder.

I can feel my friend waking up from oblivion, might be because he can feel his friend next to him, or it could be because his aroma filled my nostrils. 

I dump a kiss on his hair and the back of his ear. 

"Felip naman..." he whined and slightly looked my way. With what he did our lips brushed, letting me taste his lips, making me crave for more. 

I saw how his eyes widens, and how the shades of scarlet-color take over his usual pale face. He avoided my gaze and looked back at his notebook, trying to feign innocence.

Well, too late for that.

"Para saan ba 'to?" I whispered, making sure I speak on the base of his ear.

He tilted his head sideway, tickled with what I did. Probably.

"Ahh-ssigment." My ears didn't miss his soft moan, or it could be a surprise reaction as I bit and nibble his ear.

I am rubbing a soft circular motion on his waist as licked his ear and blow on it softly.

"I'll help you." I said and get my pen. And started our lecture not taking my other hand on his waist doing its job. Just rubbing and thumbing, teasing him softly.

He was so focus as he listens to every word I utter, as if he was not squirming with our position earlier. He bowed down exposing his nape, as he tried to solve and answer his assignment.

Hmmm... I wonder if he's this serious while studying the assignment I gave him.

I smirked at the thought, I wonder how good his score will be today.

"Tapos ka na?" I asked after a couple of minute, and I caress my lips on his tempting nape. He was startled with my sudden move as his free hand raises to cover his nape so fast and he move slightly away from me. Not too far, cause I hold his waist before he can even move away further. 

"Felip..." He protested but it sounded so sweet in my ears, I seriously looked at him making him grow uncomfortable, again.

"Nagtatanong lang ako." 

His mouth flutter, opening and closing it without saying anything to retort back.

He looked everywhere but not in my eyes. He shut his eyes so tight crinkling his forehead.

"Di pa..." sabi niya na sobrang hina. He removed his hand from his nape and place it on the table. 

"Tapusin mo na." I sternly said. He nodded liked a child forgetting the fact that he is older than me. "Kasi may assignment ka pang utang sakin." I added and saw how his face gone from pale to bright red.

He once again looked at his notebook and started with his assignment but he randomly sending me a worried look.

I just smirked and raise my brow at him when our eyes met. Sumimangot ito sakin, and that made me chuckle a little. 

I hold my phone up to see what time it is, past 6 pm. Hmmm. At this hour, there's no student scattering around the library. Perfect time for me to check my assignment for Cullen.

"I'm done." He said gleefully as he hold his notebook up and pushes backward and when he slightly jump on my lap, his ass prodded on my thing.

My eyes dilated as I felt that addicting feeling developing me and I felt hot liquid flushes inside me. Fuck it, I can't wait. I know, Cullen felt my thing grew bigger as he stopped moving and looked at me with doe-eyes, expectant yet nervous. 

I hold Cullen chin as I move forward dropping a kiss on the side of his lips.

"I'll check on that assignment later," I said and took his notebook from his hand and put it back on the table. "what I want to check now is my assignment for you." I moved backward to see his reaction and I am not disappointed to what I see.

He inhaled sharply, leaving his mouth open. I looked in his eyes and see the emotion I always seek when I am doing something. To him.

I hold his waist and asked him to sit astride me and he obliged. As he move to shift position he hold my shoulder for support.

When he was in well-sitted, facing me, I drape my arms around his waist pushing him on my thing.

"Ahhh..." he groaned silently.

"Cullen, looked at me." I commanded and he followed.

He swallowed and I saw how his adam's apple gone up and down.

"How's your assignment?" I asked slightly pushing my self up, teasing his sex.

"Nagpractice ako... " he shyly said and cover his face with one hand.

I removed his hand from his face and kiss his palm and fingers one by one. "Anong pinagpractisan mo?" I asked before putting his middle finger inside my mouth.

"Hnngh, s-saging." He answered. I felt him thrusting towards my aching dick so I tool hold of his waist stopping him from moving.

I bit his finger slightly as I lick on his fingertip.

"F-felip..." 

I let go of his fingers, well-lubricated with my saliva.

"You didn't put it inside you, did you?" I seriously asked.

He gape at me shocked, still looking beautiful. "Hindi ah!"

I caress his waist, pushing his polo slightly up exposing his pale and slender waist in the process. My hand felt hot against his skin. His smooth skin making me want to leave some marks. 

"That's good to hear." I said and lean forward giving him an open mouth kiss. "Now let me see how you practice."

He looked at me confuse. "Wala namang saging dito."

I softly chuckled at how innocent he looked right now. "Suck on your fingers."

He took glance at his wet middle finger and looked back at me, making sure of what he heard.

"Now."

He hesitantly put his middle finger covered with my saliva in his mouth.

"Ganyan ba ang tinuro ko?" I asked raising my brow at him. 

He looked sharply at me. "Sandali kasi..."

I stayed quiet and just looked at him, waiting for whatever he's going to do.

He inhaled and looked straight in my eyes making sure I'm paying attention, I saw how he put out his tongue to lick the tip of his finger down to its length.

I licked my lower lip as I see lust dancing in Cullen's eyes yet still looking innocent as he continue to lick his finger. He then kissed the tip and so slowly put it inside his mouth slightly bowing his head yet still eyes locked with mine.

"Hmmm..." he moan softly when I thrust my hips up.

Cullen looked delicate, still mouth fucking his finger, purposely making a sucking sound. I can see some of his drools slipping down his fingers to the back of his hand. I can't wait to see him do that to my thing. 

"That's enough." I said and pulling his finger out his mouth changing it with my lips. 

Cullen encircle his arms around my nape and pulled my hair as he pushes me on him. I licked his lower lip asking for entrance and he let me in, opening his mouth enough for my tongue to enter.

"Ungg..." He shuffled a moan as I got hold of his tongue and sucked it vigorously. After awhile, I move my lips to nibble his lower lip biting it a little and tugged it with my teeth. He copied my lips movement as he gripped my hair a little too tight.

"Hey, that hurts." I said on his lips. 

He pulled away as he let go of my hair. "Sorry..." he said and tried to fixed it.

"Okay lang." I said and feel his hard stomach.

"Hmm... Felip." 

I kissed his forehead and let go of him. "This can wait," he looked at me confuse and I can see sadness in his eyes. "I want to check the assignment I gave you."

Cullen bit his lower lip and stood from my lap. "Dito?" Kinakabahang tanong nito at nilibot pa ang tingin sa lugar. 

I rest my bended arm on the backrest of my chair. "Yup," popping the 'p'. "dito."

He fiddle with his fingers as he clasped them in front of him. Like those child who was scolded by their parents. Hmm. Parents.

"Pano pag may nakakita sakin? Satin?" He asked almost teary-eyed.

Bumuntong-hininga ako. "Alam mong pagganitong oras wala na masyadong tao dito. Well, wala ng tao to be exact." I explained as I reach for his hand.

"Pero..." 

I squeezed his hand for assurance. "Do you tust me?" He nodded his head, making me smile.

I open my zipper as I put out my friend. It was throbbing and swollen as I held it out. Pre-cum is already accumulating on its head. 

Cullen gawk at my thing open mouth.

"On your knees, Cullen." I demanded bobbing my throbbing dick with my hand.

He crease his forehead, making a V-shaped with his eyebrows. "Mas matanda pa rin ako sayo Felip ah! Respeto."

"Fine." I smirked at him and he blushed like a girl. My girl. "Kuya Josh..." I called him sweetly making him redder. "Luhod." 

This time Cullen do as I say without a fuss. I let go of my thing and parted my legs to give him some space. He positioned himself between my legs and drop down on his knees. The sight of Cullen getting down on his knees, kneeling in front my thing is always a sight to see. 

I hissed when he hold my dick with both hands, squeezing it lightly. He sweep my pre-cum with his thumb and he looked up at me. His face looked so angelic, sinless and innocent despite the actuality of what he is doing.

He batted his eyelash and put his finger with my cum in his mouth. Teasing me with his modest look. He lick it, tongue out still eyes on me.

I groan and hold his chin as I bend down to chase his lips for a kiss. He pushed himself up as he hold on my knee with one hand. He meet my mouth with parted lips, his lips really is so soft and tender. It was addicting and the way his tongue follow my every move is such a major turn on. 

I pulled my self away from him with all my might and content myself as I planted an open mouth kiss on his right cheek. "Now, now... I want to check your assignment." I said and laid my back at the backrest of my chair.

He once again looked at my thing, eyeing it as if it was some kind of mystery. "It's hard yet so soft." He mumble before he lean in and sniff my length like a dog before licking its tip, teasing its slit. 

"Hmmm..." I hold his head, petting his hair gently.

From the head, I felt his tongue trail down to the back of my dick while his free hand is playing with my balls. And the sensation of both are making me want to cum. But not yet. It's still not the time

"Aahhhh..." I groan lowly when he knead my balls softly. "Fuck, Cullen." I muttered after he put half of my length in his mouth.

My dick invading the entrails of his hot mouth is pure bliss, making me forget where we are. I can feel his soft lump of flesh against mine. I was shocked when he suddenly engulfed my whole causing him to choke.

He let go of my cock and cough. "Shit, you okay?" I asked and entrapped his face with my hands and pull it up only to see tears falling from his eyes. "Shit, baby is your throat okay?" I worriedly asked again when he didn't answer.

He nodded his head still coughing. I pat his back and hug him. "O-okay l-lang ako."

I enhaled and pushed him a little for me to meet his eyes. "That's enough. Seems you can't still do it." I said and kiss the tears that escape his eyes.

I don't want him like this, I want him to feel good as good like he is making me feel. But with what happened I don't think we should continue and I can feel my friend feeling down as he went limp this time. 

Shit, ansakit sa puson.

"Tama na, let's check your assignment and let's go home." I said and was about to put my fly back to its home when he hold my hand, touching my thing still down on his knees. With his light touch on my cock it came back alive. 

Putangina nga naman talaga. 

"No..." he said still teary eyed. He looked like he was deprived of what he wants. "I still want to do it." He said with full of determination.

"No, Cullen." I firmly answered and tried to push his hand away from my dick.

"Please?" He asked cutely, too cute to be true. He looked like a rabbit with his ears trembling on his side with tears on the corner of his eyes. Such a babie.

I felt my thing throbbed and I know he felt it too cause he looked at it and looked up again at me. "Pretty please?" He repeat as he tilt his head a little. 

I was torn between wanting to let him go on and do what he wants with my dick and stop him cause I don't want to see him choking again and his cuteness is not helping. 

"Ken... please?" He said then thumb the exposed head of my things. He called me Ken, knowing its my weakness. Nakakagago.

I enhaled sharply as I felt that grueling heat radiating in my stomach down my cock.

He lean in forward slightly brushing his lips on my dick as he keep his eye contact with me. Him below me, kneeling and grasping my cock as if praying and me, sitting while towering over him is something I always wanted to happen. Well, it always happen especially when he practice but now is a different issue as he want to do a fellatio.

"Daddy... please?" Holy shit. That was something I never thought he will say. Not like this. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

My already limp dick came back to life, standing all mighty and proud. I tightly close my eyes and open it again only to see him still waiting for my reply. While holding my length like a mic and lips resting on its head.

"Sige, pero wag mong madaliin. You understand?" I agreed and that made him gleam like a sunshine.

"Yes, Daddy~" he tease.

I pressed my lips harder getting a bit embarrassed and annoyed. "Pota ka, Kuya Josh" 

He heartily laugh and grinned at me. "Pota mo." He retorted back and wink at me as he dip down on my cock still looking at me. 

This time, he took his time. His lips stayed at the head of my cock licking and sucking its slit. While his hand is holding my length doing an up and down motion and the other is playing with my balls. Ecstasy. 

"Ummm... put it in now baby." I said after feeling tingly and pulled his chin down to open his mouth wider. "From the top slowly nuzzle it with your jaw, try to do it in a way you will feel good too." He do as I instructed as he put half of my thing in his mouth. 

"Hmmm..." looking at what we are doing, it seems like I'm teaching him lewd things. Well, I am.

"Diba, you have vocal exercise way back in high school?" He nodded and I needed to fix his hair that fell on his eyes. "Then while putting some strength on your throat, imagine lowering your adam's apple like you're swallowing. Slowly baby... slowly... ahhh..."

I felt my dick entering his mouth deeper. Feeling how hot and soft and tender his mouth is adding up my want to ruin him. Ruin his mouth. Like a sex slave.

"Good... now just like singing in a deep voice, slowly expand your throat. Ungggg" He did it and slowly so, I feel his lips at the base of my cock, and I felt my dick entering his tight and squishy throat. 

"Oh shit, shit, shit." I throw my head up, feeling good. "That's it baby, ahhhh..."

He bobbed his head up and down still deep throating me and I feel bursting. I held his head with both hands and fuck his mouth. I can see how focus he is to not graze my cock with his teeth.

The sight of of him flush and kneeling beneath me, teary-eyed and happy want me to assault him more. Fucking shit, seeing how beautiful he swallow my cock makes me makes me to crave to mess him some more. 

"Ahhhhh..." Damn, I can't get enough of this. I always wanted to do it with Cullen's deliciously cute mouth. I thrust deeper and rougher.

Cullen hands is now on the floor supporting himself. "Ohhhhh baby fuck, feel so good." I groan as he tighten his throat squeezing my dick.

I saw how seductively Cullen move his hips. "You're shaking your hips, baby, how lewd. I see your hole below wanted to do some work to huh." 

"Unnnggg, fuck baby." He move his head so fast as if feeling how near I am in climaxing.

With one thrust of me meeting his mouth, I cum inside his mouth straight down his throat. "Ahhhhh."

I move back a little leaving his throat still inside his mouth as Cullen continue to milk me out. After cleaning me out Cullen push back as he hold on my knee.

"How was it?" He seductively asked standing with shakey legs. I sling my arms around his waist for a hug and support.

"Perfect." I said and slowly unbutton his polo uniform.

Time for the whole course.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's will be greatly appreciated ❤


End file.
